Birth of an Angel
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Nicola Gabriele di Angelo voit le jour dans la chambre du deuxième étage d'une maison vénitienne, après deux jours et demi de travail qui laissent sa mère sans la moindre force.


**Birth of an Angel**

Nicola Gabriele di Angelo voit le jour dans la chambre du deuxième étage d'une maison vénitienne, après deux jours et demi de travail qui laissent sa mère sans la moindre force.

Maria savait que la naissance serait compliquée, celle de Bianca le lui a appris. Les enfants de la Mort ont un mal fou à faire leur entrée dans le monde, à ne pas retourner immédiatement aux ténèbres qui précèdent et suivent l'existence, presque comme s'ils savent d'instinct que ce monde n'est pas le leur.

Trop souvent, ils s'échappent de nouveau vers la paix et l'obscurité.

Comme pour sa sœur avant lui, Nicola – petit Nico – naît pratiquement sans vie. Il faut que la sage-femme le lave à l'eau chaude et le frictionne énergiquement pour qu'il se décide à pleurer, et encore, pas bien fort. Comme si la lumière et l'air frais lui faisaient trop mal pour que sa voix monte plus haut que le gémissement.

Quand elle peut enfin le prendre dans ses bras, le froid de son corps minuscule transperce la couverture dans laquelle il est emmailloté et fait naître la chair de poule sur les mains de Maria. Avec son visage fripé vaguement grisâtre et son crâne chauve, il a des allures de vieillard pygmée.

Aux yeux de Maria, il ne pourrait pas être plus séraphique.

Hadès a grimacé lorsqu'elle a déclaré envisager d'appeler leur fils Gabriele. La référence au dieu de la chrétienté lui restait en travers de la gorge, ce qui se comprend parfaitement, mais Maria s'en est fermement tenue à sa décision. Après tout, elle s'appelle déjà _di Angelo_ , n'est-ce pas ?

Son amant s'est donc incliné, mais n'en a pas moins boudé pendant toute la semaine. La pauvre petite Bianca n'a pas compris pourquoi son papa se montrait tout d'un coup grognon.

Quand Maria présente à sa fille son petit frère tout neuf, elle voit la fillette plus perplexe que réjouie. Que donc penser de cette créature pas belle du tout et qui a priori ne sert pas à grand-chose ? Sa mère a beau lui certifier que plus tard, elle en sera très heureuse, la bambine plisse le nez et grimace, ce qui la fait ressembler de manière frappante à son père.

Lorsque Hadès vient admirer son fils nouveau-né, il le touche et le porte comme si le bébé était fait de la même matière que ces verreries irisées de Venise, si précieuses, si belles et si fragiles qu'elles se fêlent sous le coup d'ongle trop insistant. Au contact du dieu, Nicola soupire et ouvre les yeux pour la toute première fois – et Maria constate que les prunelles de son fils sont déjà sombres et profondes comme le puits d'une mine. Comme le gouffre inconnu qui attend toutes les âmes.

C'est curieux tout ce que les yeux peuvent vous révéler. C'est en regardant Hadès dans ses yeux fous et obscurs que Maria a compris ce qu'il était précisément. Aujourd'hui, elle regarde Nicola qui sommeille tout contre sa chemise de nuit de dentelle blanche, elle regarde Bianca qui s'amuse à triturer le visage de son père comme de l'argile pour poterie, et elle sait que ses deux enfants hériteront du regard du dieu qui les a engendrés.

Ils sont si petits, ses enfants. Bianca n'a que deux ans, Nicola est littéralement né d'hier, et déjà des créatures viennent renifler autour de la maison. Maria se rappelle de la femme-serpent qui a essayé de la suivre pendant la fin de sa grossesse – apparemment, une femme enceinte d'un demi-dieu sentira suffisamment bon pour tenter un monstre – et quatre mois auparavant, Bianca ne s'est-elle pas plainte d'avoir vu un monstre avec un seul œil à la fenêtre ?

Maria a fait nombre de cauchemars avant la naissance de Nicola, des rêves angoissants, à la lourdeur de plomb, où les créatures parvenaient à forcer les protections de la maison. A mettre la main, la griffe, la serre sur sa Bianca, sa petite fille qui hurlait avant de se tourner vers Maria elle-même et de lui déchirer le ventre pour en arracher Nicola…

Parfois, Bianca et Nicola étaient plus vieux, mais ils tombaient quand même sous les coups des monstres en se débattant futilement et suppliant Maria de les secourir. Parfois, il n'y avait pas de monstres, mais Bianca ou Nicola ou même les deux, au milieu de sang répandu et de cadavres, un sourire extatique sur le visage – car c'est si facile pour un demi-dieu de s'enivrer de son pouvoir, de devenir la bête qu'il traque…

Quand Maria fait des cauchemars, elle se rend au chevet de ses enfants et là, elle tremble et parfois même pleure, toujours en silence pour ne pas les réveiller. Elle pense à leur avenir et sent son cœur défaillir, mais pas une seule fois, elle n'a pensé que peut-être il vaudrait mieux que ses enfants ne soient jamais nés.

Comment le pourrait-elle ? On ne peut pas cracher sur un cadeau. On ne peut pas se séparer d'un trésor, et Hadès, le seigneur de la richesse, lui a offert les deux trésors les plus précieux sur lequel elle a jamais posé les yeux.


End file.
